The New Resistance
by Wolfi-Chan
Summary: The resistance is defeated and Earth is about to be invaded as well. Luckily, Shun is able to escape to Earth but comes back injured. New allies and enemies form a whole new fight with two worlds hanging in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

The New Resistance

Chapter 1: Escape

* * *

><p>Shun's POV<p>

My name is Shun Kazami, the Ventus brawler of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. Unfortunately, we didn't exactly beat the Vexos. We lost one by one to the Vexos until we were all captured.

The first time I woke up after my capture, I discovered my surroundings, I was stuck in a pod filled with a strange liquid that let me float in the middle. At first it seemed to be a good idea to try to swim to the surface, until I found out that there wasn't a surface. A thought came through my mind, _"How am I still able to breathe?"_ I didn't have a clue, so I decided to think about it later. I began to figure out where I was in the line of pods. I knew I was in between Dan and Ace in their own pods; Dan was already asleep while Ace was just nodding off. I guessed the others were lower down in the line, and that I was near the middle. The room was fairly big but dimly light, only a couple lights, and the only thing in front of us was a simple keyboard.

My body seemed fine except when I tried to get more details on the room and an idea of surroundings and I tried to move my right arm, a sharp pain shot into it. Somehow, even thought I had been awake for about ten minutes, my mind started to get fuzzy, any pain from my arm became numb, the rest of my body began to go numb, until finally I found myself falling back to sleep.

The second time I woke up, I had no clue how long I had been asleep, it could've been for days. What I did know was that I wasn't alone this time, Professor Clay and, surprisingly, King Zenohel were talking; they probably didn't know I was awake.

"It's an honor for you to tell me your plans, your majesty. I bet Earth would be a good place to train brawlers and put a few colonies of Vestals there," Clay spoke. I balled my hands into fists, I easily dealt with the pain this time. The idea of invading my home ticked me off, first New Vestoria and now Earth.

The professor looked towards the resistance, luckily only a glance, then turned his attention to his king and asked, "What about them?"

Zenohel didn't give a glance towards us, then began to walk over to the only entrance, "Brainwash them, experiment on them. I don't care what you do with them, the luxury is yours." With that the king of the Vestals left.

A smile appeared on Professor Clay's face and then examined each of us; I bet new and probably pain-filled ideas of what he could do with us flooded that big brain of his. When he laid eyes on me, he finally realized I was awake. He wasn't at all surprised thought, he just smiled at me. I felt like I was looking at a wild beast ready to attack, that's all I saw before I fell asleep again.

The next few times, I drifted to sleep quicker and quicker. Only a few times were there vestals observing us, other than that is was quiet.

By the sixth time I was alone again and decided to focus on questions._ What was that professor __planning? What's happening to New Vestoria and Earth right now? How am I going unconscious __minutes after waking up? Where are our partners, are they locked up somewhere or are the Vexos using __them?_

Then it hit me, the reason to be able to breathe in the tank was clear, or clearer. The air in all the pods must've been drugged, like the gas dentists used to make kids all woozy and the pain would be numbed slightly; except this stuff knocks people out maybe for days. The pods must all have the same amount of drugs in it, which meant Marucho must've been falling asleep faster because of size, otherwise we would've figured it out.

I held my breath almost immediately after I figured it out then started moving more than I had since capture, getting into a position to break the glass. It seemed like an easy task until I kicked the glass as hard as I could, my right arm was stinging more then before; it had to be my good arm too. I continued on by putting most of the pressure on my left instead.

After a couple of hits, the glass began to break. Eventually my lungs, craving for air, forced me to take another breath of drugged air. After the small cracks appeared at the stop I kept hammering, it became easier; I guessed it wasn't designed for withstanding beatings. The cracks grew becoming larger and larger, spreading in all directions over the glass. The glass finally gave way, dumping most of the liquid and myself onto the floor.

When I hit the ground, for a minute or so I just stayed still and started taking deep breaths of pure air, ignoring the wailing alarms. After that, I used my left arm to get to my feet and when I did get to my feet I was surprised to almost fall onto my back. I had found out that the drug was still effecting me and it had another effect; dizziness that causes people to be imbalanced.

I was still swaying and my mind was beginning to get fuzzy. I had to get moving or the drug would drag me back into unconsciousness again, plus they'd probably lock me up tighter; then I'd be in some serious trouble. I glanced back at my friends, unaware I had broken out of the glass cage. I already knew I couldn't save them, not in my condition or situation. I was still drugged and with Vestal security on the way, I had no time to guess the password on the keyboard or break them out; I might've not had time to save myself. I quickly and silently promised I's rescue them as soon as I could.

After the quick promise, I bolted out of the Resistances' prison room, the doors opened by my movement towards it, and raced down the left hallway. I easily figured out a good use for the drug; numbing pain, which didn't seem to be working at that point. My throwing arm was shrieking out in pain. It was hurting so badly, I was forcing myself not to scream every time I moved it. With quick thinking, I gripped it with my other arm and pressed it against my side to restrict movement as I ran as fast as my quivering legs could take me.

The Vestal drug had effected me quite a bit but one of the few things that was clear in my fogged mind was that I had almost no stealth or balance, from time to time I would trip on my own two feet and when I turned corners I either smashed into the wall or tied to turn only to fall and skid on the floor. In short, the odds were against me.

As I kept turned corners and ran down halls, trying to find a way out I realized a flaw in my escape, even if I got out of the Vestal City, I'd still get knocked out and I probably wouldn't get far away enough to get away or get back to Earth. I saw no reason to stop thought so I continued to dash down the halls, running was my only good option.

After what seemed like an eternity, another set of doors came into view; I hoped it was the exit. I was right, but a couple Vestals with guns were waiting. As if they were robots, they all aimed their guns at me at the same time. "There's no use, escape attempts are futile," the one in the middle shouted at me.

I froze, unsure if I should just give myself up or not. I glanced quickly at my new surroundings before forcing myself to bolt for the side of the building. Luckily, expecting me to admit defeat, they hesitated to shoot me which gave me just a little more time to disappear behind the building; every second counted for me and could decide my fate.

I began to try and loose them, I turned a right without tripping or falling. I began rushing in between buildings and into large crowds. Luckily, my mind was able to think up a simple strategy; the farther they are from me, the more they have to search, the more time I have to find my way out of the city. Soon they lost me, hopefully for a little bit.

I continued to look around to find my way out, but I still stuck with the normal strategy of hiding in large crowds. After a little bit, I started feeling even more dizzy and my whole body was aching from all the running; I decide I must've been in the pod for at least a week. I rushed out of the current crowd and started running through allies.

Soon, the outside rocky surface of New Vestoria came into view. I made a run for it, it was easy to because security was still telling the guards that I was still on the loose. I still didn't stop running until I became too weak from bolting around and the effects of that dose to run any longer.

At first I thought I was safe, mainly because I was pretty far away from the city, then i heard the revving engines behind me. With quick thinking, I found and slipped into a fissure that was right below a small opening, like really small cave; good thing it was big enough to fit me inside plus I hadn't eaten anything for at week or two. The bad thing about it was I had to curl up into a ball, most of my body was on my hurt arm, and I was forcing myself to be quiet.

The noise got louder and louder until they finally arrived, most went farther while a few stayed behind and began to search.

"Those guys are idiots, the kid was drugged and stuck in a containment unit for a week in a half; he could only dream of getting just this far, let alone farther," one guy muttered to himself as he went to check something on Shun's right.

I bit my lip hard, my heart was pounding and my arm was killing me. As risky as it was, I began to move so my arm wouldn't hurt that much. Rocks started to rumble as I moved, I froze when I got into the more comfortable position.

Another guard looked up from one spot he was looking then walked over to my hiding spot. I held my breath and ducked my head before freezing in place. The could hear his breathing and feel his eyes stare into the crevasse. Even thought I couldn't see his stare, I could feel it wanting me to make movement, but I refused. I heard him move away, by that time I was staying still and breathing small breaths. I heard the revving again after a twenty minutes before everything became quiet. I still stayed in my hiding place and peered out for any vestals or enemies, as if I knew something would come searching for me again.

Up in the sky, after a couple minutes, I saw a shooting star. It seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. That's exactly was had happened. It landed about a couple meters away from me, I couldn't help but watch curiously. Then I saw, out a part of the ground I didn't even know was a small opening, a small sphere come out. It had a dull glow to it, I wasn't even sure if it was a bakugan or not.

"Wolvinoid! Brother, where are you? Are... you here?" a soft and feminine voice spoke. Another floating sphere came to the glowing one, this one didn't have a glow.

"I am here, sister," the other, called Wolvinoid, spoke with a more masculine voice but was quiet as well.

"There is no hope for our kind without vestal or human help," the glowing one spoke.

"I know, which only leaves us with one option, since most vestals wouldn't accept to actually save our race," Wolvinoid commented, "We would have to use both our strengths to make it to Earth."

Hearing that, I slipped out of my hiding spot just a bit.

"I agree since Drago has the core, we can work with borrowing some of the energy and using it to get to Earth," the other spoke.

"Alright then, Wolvrus, we should be able to open a portal that can stay open on this side for a couple minutes," Wolvinoid spoke.

I inched out a great deal this time, I remembered something somebody told me two years ago, _"I think Wolvrus is a bakugan with lots of luck, because I found her the morning after shooting star hit and every time I needed help she was able to help me. She can be mysterious, but I think she may just be a bakugan that brings people hope if nothing else."_

I inched the rest of the way out as they both glowed. A small sphere, smaller than the bakugan themselves, appeared in front of both of them before transforming into a beam of light, shooting out a little ways. It seemed to hit nothing, but it began to open a blue circular portal. Both of them flew in, by the time they did disappear into the portal, it began to close.

I staggered to my feet, my head was spinning while my body wanted to collapse right at that spot but I jogged over, took a deep breath, then jumped into the portal. I waited for only a couple minutes before the entrance appeared. By the time I was sent out of the vortex that lead to New Vestoria, the two bakugan were out of sight. The portal itself disappeared the moment my feet hit the ground.

I was sure the planet was Earth thought, the trees that surrounded me were familiar and there was one white crescent moon in the sky. I was out of the Vestal's grasp.

I staggered through the forest with wobbly legs, my whole body was probably shaking. The truth is, I had no idea where I was going; so the only solution I could think of was wandering. After about eight minutes, my legs buckled and I fell down onto the forest floor. I felt woozy and dazed, my mind drawing a complete blank, I was barely able to grasp that I had exceeded my limits and the drug and exhaustion was finally taking its toll and dragging me into unconsciousness. I guess the worst thing was that I couldn't do anything to stop it. As my vision was beginning to fade, I had no last thoughts or bursts of strength which left me to wait for the darkness to take me. Slowly, I did begin to loose consciousness. It felt long but the last bit of strength that was keeping me awake was drifting away. When it finally left me; I was out cold.

* * *

><p>Shun: You realize you seem to start stories about me passing out sometime in the chapter.<p>

Wolfi: O-O Really?

Shun: ...

Wolfi: Anyway. ^^ Wanna find out what happens next? Then please review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

The New Resistance

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Overall POV<p>

Shun let out a mute scream at the feeling of his arm exploding in pain that shot out from the wall that trapped him inside oblivion. The pain quickly died down, then for a couple minutes the pain turned off and on like a little kid playing with a switch; after that all the feeling in his body disappeared completely for another few moments.

When he opened his eyes, the teen's vision was blurry, his eyes were unable to focus on anything or take in any details, his vision was a blur of colours. All his senses seemed to not be functioning correctly while his mind tried to collect anything about his whereabouts. One thing he did find out was that this was the full blunt of the Vestal drug. His faint sense of touch found out he had been picked up by someone and being carried off.

Time and space seemed to melt together as the drug kept the ninja prisoner in his own body. It was extremely annoying and frustrating for him. Half the time he was in the dark, unable to get any idea of anything going on, and when his senses worked, they could identify very obvious things, like his eyes could see something in front of him but he had no idea what it was or if it was animate or not as if it was in slow motion, and his sense of touch could feel something but was unable to truly grasp the texture of the thing.

After what felt like an eternity, Shun woke up from some much needed rest, and was able to feel a smooth, comfortable fabric that covered him over him, he also realized another fabric was wrapped around his right arm. For an extra measure and curiosity, the boy shifted his hand a little ways and he could feel the minor friction of his fingers dragging on the fabric. Shun grinned with the success, "_Finally! Now what about the other four.."_

Since he was thinking straight, Shun suspected it would be a waste of time to see if his mind was working right. He already knew his sense of taste worked, the faint flavour of some sort of medicine filled his taste-buds; so he was sure he hadn't lost the ability to speak. He could hear things like he used to, hearing his own breathing and distant footsteps.

Curiosity of his whereabouts and the world around him had been swelling inside him for a while, he opened his amber eyes to find everything was still and easy to catch details. The room as most likely wooden, the colour of maple tree bark was the flooring while the walls were white like snow. The room was mainly empty, only was a nightstand, where a pair of matching gloves laid, and the bed Shun had been lying in for maybe even a few days. The boy could also see a window that lead to the outside of the place, the tips of the trees trying to reach the top of the evening sky.

The room also smelt like a garden full of different plants with a bit of medicine added to the scent. He quickly remembered his right arm and pushed the covers that were over his other arm. He was surprised to see it bandaged very well and in a sling that was designed by professionals; Shun couldn't help but wonder what had happened to it.

Suddenly the door opened with a small creak. It was a girl with dark black hair, almost purple even, and chocolate brown eyes with a small hint of blue in them. The girl was silent then approached closer, as if he was something she'd never seen before. Shun could just see a white bakugan on her shoulder, then he realized where he was and who she was.

"Andi Rumara?" He asked, who might've been an old friend of his, his voice cracked in spots. With his working hand, he touched the base of his throat softly, it seemed there was something wrong with his vocal cords.

"Yah, it's me. It's nice to see you completely awake," Andi replied with a bright smile.

Shun tried his voice for a second time but his voice easily cracked a second time, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been waking up and falling asleep without a word for almost two days, sometimes you'd be awake for a couple hours and sometimes a couples seconds, in fact the only time we heard a sound from you was breathing," Andi explained.

"How did you guys find me?" Shun asked once again, he was starting to get nervous about his raspy voice but didn't bother to talk about it.

Andi glanced at her partner for a moment before explaining, "Wolvrus and Wolvinoid came here two nights ago and told me and Alan about New Vestroia and the Vexos, which explains a lot, they also said a human jumped into the portal they used to get here. My dad, myself, and Alan went looking around and eventually found you. When we got you back, we didn't have a clue what was wrong with you. You did have a bad fever and then you'd wake up and fall asleep at random points. Whenever you were awake, you wouldn't make a sound or any sign of acknowledgement and you seemed really out of it, except when we had to fix your arm but that only lasted a few seconds."

"What was wrong with it?" the ninja questioned solemnly.

The girl's smile disappeared, "It was broken three ways, one part of the ulna bone was actually was out of place. A doctor specializing in bones had to line them up so they would heal properly; my Dad said you tried to scream right when he did it. My mom thought you might've been tranquilized or something. We pieced it all together and concluded you must've gotten drugged with some Vestal tranquilizer by the Vexos on New Vestoria. So my mom got some herbs and some other stuff and created some formulas to get it out of your system a little quicker and get the effects to ware off faster. That reminds me, what did happen to you?"

The ninja was silent for a moment, he did recall falling when he lost a brawl before capture so he concluded that's when his arm must've broken. He was able to hear the question through his thoughts and answered back,

"I think you guys got that part right, I did get captured and they stuck us in these huge pods, after a little bit I figured out something was up with the air in the pod, I broke out and escaped. After I got out of the city, I saw Wolvrus and Wolvinoid and followed them though the portal. With all the running and the drug, I pretty much passed out soon after," Shun summarized.

Shun couldn't help but feel a little thankful for them, he could've either died or been found by a pervert or something but instead he was found first by a family he knew and had a doctor, who knew both herbal and modern medical treatment and people that could help, in it; luck seemed to be the only answer.

Shun pulled off the rest of the covers with his good arm and eased out of the bed. At first he was a little wobbly, but the restored balance kept him from falling. He looked back at her, "I owe you one." With that, he grabbed his gloves as left the room, Andi following.

The ninja still had one thing missing, what was going on with Earth. He easily decided it would be easier to see for himself. As he walked down the hallway, he passed a boy around his age, with a black and green bakugan. "You're up," Alan spoke simply with a small grin.

The raven haired boy gave a quick nod before he continued walking. Alan sighed then followed by his side, "So... what are you going to do now? Half of Japan has been taken over by Vestals."

With wide eyes, Shun grabbed one of Alan's shoulders, almost crushing Wolvinoid, "What did you say?"

"Okay, oww... Let me go and I'll show you a video of it," Alan spoke. Shun calmed himself then responded by releasing his grip, who in turn led all three of them to a computer. After logging in and looking up the video, it started to play; it was a news report.

Shun's good hand turned into a fist as he watched the fighting and bakugan appear and destroy half a city until the humans surrendered. After the clip, a woman showed a photo that was more recent and began to talk a little about it. By the end, Alan looked at his friend and spoke, "You're lucky that they thought you were on New Vestoria."

Shun nodded, "How do you know about me being a criminal to the Vestals?"

"They put up some transmissions that said you were wanted and talked about the Resistance, you've even got a bounty on your head and a big one too," Alan told his friend. As Alan was talking, Andi reached over and replayed the last bit of the video, stopping near the end. "Is that a crystal in the middle of that city?" she asked aloud. In curiosity, the two boys moved closer to get a better look, Alan pushing Andi away.

"Where do you see that?" Alan asked with doubt in his voice, not believing his younger sister. Andi pointed right at the screen, in between two skyscrapers. Sure enough, there was a dark purple gem-like thing in between it that had a bit of purple shining.

"Looks like a crystal from New Vestroia," Wolvrus piped up. Shun gave a nod in agreement.

"Nice of you to add something, Wolvrus," Andi smiled at her bakugan. Shun glanced Wolvrus' way, just noticing that Andi's partner looked different. He looked over at Wolvinoid, who also looked different.

_"They evolved..." _Shun thought, but quickly focused back on the crystal.

"Why do you think they built it?" Alan asked the other two teens.

"Dunno," Andi replied.

"Nothing good," Shun added before backing away and walking off. The twins raced off to catch him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the twins asked. Shun stopped but was silent, only for Alan to grab onto his wrist and ask again. Shun finally turned around, ripping his wrist out of Alan's grip,

"Look, I already told Andi that I appreciate your family's help but I'm the only one left of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance; the others are still captured. I can't just stay here with the Vexos everywhere. I have to stop the Earth invasion, save the rest of the Bakugan Resistance members, and free the bakugan on New Vestoria."

"But you're arm is broken, and you don't even have a bakugan to brawl with!" Andi told him with a bit of worry in her voice.

Alan grinned and step backward a few steps to give Shun a little more space, "I think Shun's way is better, we've got a **lot **of things to do."

"We?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow. Andi gave her twin a look as if saying, 'What on Earth are you up to?', then a grin appeared on her face shortly after.

"Yah! Shun, you did say you owed us, so let me and Alan help you! We've got partner bakugan even, we can brawl until your arm's better, maybe even recover some bakugan," Andi added in, getting a bit excited.

Shun found himself with little options, even thought it sounded like a good idea, Shun kept silent.

"Come one, Shun, you said you can't stay here long," Alan added.

"_They have bakugan, I can't really brawl with a broken arm, plus I have no clue where Ingram __is and Andi's right about what I said..." _Shun thought. It was no use though, he knew he was beaten from the start of the argument.

"You guys are gonna be known as criminals to the whole Vestal race," Shun shot back, trying one last attempt to change the twins' minds.

"So what?" Alan shrugged, a small grin still on his face. Andi agreed with a nod.

"Fine then," Shun said with a sigh. Shun had expected them to act like little kids, cheering and grinning, maybe even dancing around but hopefully they were more mature than that, but instead they nodded and the older twin replied,

"We'll get some stuff then we can set off and start a whole New Resistance."

They walked off while Shun leaned against the wall. "_A New Resistance... Well at least they're taking this seriously. Besides, we've got a lot of things to fix... Either way, we've got some new members and maybe Alan is right; maybe this is the beginning of a whole new Bakugan Resistance."_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Yes, we'll have some brawls real soon! I'm SO excited for that! If you want your OC (or a character you REALLY like) in the story, please sign out the form in a comment. (If you want a character to be in it that's not an OC, please just tell me and give me which side they are on; and an idea for their partner would be amazing. If it's a member of the resistance, they will be introduced.)<p>

Resistance can have an Aquos, Darkus, Pyrus, or Subterra.

Vexos can have a Pyrus, Aquos, Darkus, Ventus, or Haos.

(And no, the Vexos don't have to be all Vestals, same goes for the Resistance.)

Brawler Info:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Attribute:

Vexos or Resistance?:

Partner:

Personality:

History:

Description\Link:

Bakugan info:

Name:

Gender:

Evolved?:

Any other Evolutions?:

Personality:

History:

Ability Cards:

Gauntlet Description:

Description\Link:

(For an example: Here's Andi's)

Brawler Info:

Name: Andrea "Andi" Rumara

Age: 14 1\2

Gender: female

Race: human

Attribute: Haos

Vexos or Resistance?: Resistance

Partner: Glory Wolvrus

Personality: She's shy at first, when she first meets someone. She also seems innocent and bubbly. Don't let that fool you, she a good brawler and even knows Martsial arts. She still is kind and caring underneath, but nowhere close to a pushover. She's also a tomboy, but unlike Runo, she never wears girly stuff.

Crush: Shun (secretly)

History: Andi once brawled two years ago, but her bakugan never evolved. She is also known as Shun and Dan's childhood friend.

Description\Link: She has her almost purple hair in a ponytail, that's in the front, wears a white and grey bomber-like jacket with a yellow tank top and grey and white pants.

Bakugan info:

Name: Wolvrus

Gender: female

Evolved?: once

Any other evolutions?: N\A

Personality: She's quiet like her brother, but not snappish and short tempered. She's very kind and optimistic about most things, she's also very clever.

History: She has a twin brother named Wolvinoid, and appeared on Earth as a shooting star. She seemed to have evolved during the time she left and came back to Earth. Her origins are still unknown.

Ability Cards:

Change of Heart- switches power levels (can only be used once in a whole brawl)

Sun's glory- wings grow bigger and brighter, abling her to move swifter and use her wings as swords- increase Haos by 100, Ventus by 60. If on same side the Gs are split in two.

White beam- a beam shoots out her her chest, +150 Gs for her side while the other side looses 75 Gs

Starlight's fangs: bites onto her opponent- transfer of 20 Gs

Holy Judgement: wings shrine and if tips turn black, she stabs them into her opponents chest, slowly decrease the G power

Gauntlet Description: Glory Wolvrus is the evolved form of Wolvrus. This bakugan has grown almost white grey wings with yellow markings. This bakugan's markings have changed to strictly yellow, gray, and white for an odd reason. Her eyes are the only things unchanged, a beautiful blue shade that matches the sky of New Vestoria. Her teeth and claws are pearl white and very sharp. Glory Wolvrus is said to heal wounds.

Description\Link: A large white wolf with large, very light grey wings and yellow markings all over the body. Sky blue eyes, with sharp claws and teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Resistance

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, the three snuck away into the moonlit world. At first running on the ground before using their momentum to walk up the tree before griping a branch and bounding towards the top half, when one of the reach a considerately high branch, they jumped from branch to branch, heading for the west. Swiftly and silently, the three raced as fast as the wind, they had lost enough time while waiting for Shun to gain full awareness of his whereabouts. They were heading towards the city they had seen in the clip online, ready to discover what was going on.<p>

Shun's POV

Despite my throwing arm in a cast, I was pretty happy at the time. Running through the trees in the dead of night, two people I know well with bakugan are nearby travelling like I was. My balance had truly recovered, rushing through the forest, high above the ground like a grey fox, swift, silent and clever. Every Vestal probably thought I was hiding scared on New Vestoria, they were all wrong. As the wind blows past me in the moonlit world of the forest. I have to say it's going to be better with Alan and Andi at my side. Although Andi was a bit stubborn yesterday.

Flashback

"Shun, we should stay for tonight then tomorrow night, we'll leave," Andi insists, folding her arms as she looks up at me, her multicoloured eyes lock onto my face with a stubborn look to them. That was probably the most unique thing about her, **way** too many girls were huge fans of me, ex-brawlers and girls at school alike, every girl seems to have fallen for me. Then there is Andrea Rumara, the girl who has known me for years yet has not had a crush on me, in fact she's stubborn enough to put up an argument and not back down from it, like right now.

I shake my head then glare back at her, "Tonight, we don't have enough time to rest. I'm telling you I'm fine."

Andi wasn't wavered by my glare, at least not anymore, give her the experience from the glares I gave from two years ago and she could easily take it. She only blinked, if you counted that as I negative reaction, "Shun, I'm sorry but you woke up fully conscious three hours ago. You honestly need to give your body a chance to get back to normal since it was working so hard to get rid of that tranquillizer. The last thing all three of us would need is if you blacked out from it."

One reason wouldn't cut it, but we continued on. "We ARE going, there isn't an option. Japan is already taken over, we're on enemy territory. And right when we find a breakthrough, you think it's alright not to start right away."

She shook her head, "If you want to go, then I'm not going to stop you from doing something that you feel is right, but you have a broken arm, Shun, that limits your ability. And not only that, you don't have a Bakugan Partner, if they've already taken over New Vestoria, then probably have bakugan guarding that crystal as we speak if its important enough."

I decided to play it smart, with a sigh I gave in, she had three reasons, including her ace, and she was right about the odds being against me; no matter how much I wanted to fight, that wouldn't even out my chances of being arrested.

End of Flashback

I breathed a sigh like before, her stubbornness only ever appeared when she was completely sure about something and felt strongly to present and persist other than that she's quite easy to get along with. That was Andrea Rumara for you.

Soon the forest ended along with the calm and peace we were all given. We stopped and looked out from the tree branches to see the city. I, of course, had no idea what the twins were thinking, but I knew they wasn't any turning around for me. I was going to stop this Vestal Invasion, they had taken it too far when they invaded my home world; I wasn't going to let them take it. Dan and Marucho would've felt the same way.

I took the bag I was hanging on my shoulder to carry and dug out a black sweat shirt with a hood attached, replacing it with my Vestal jacket. If Andi and Alan were right about me being a criminal, then laying low until needed was crucial. I looked to my left to see the twins, who quickly nodded to each other then myself before we leaped down, landing on our feet like we were cats and dashed off towards the city.

Once we arrived at our destination, we merged into the crowds easily, nobody bothering us at all. We didn't bother to look for one another, we knew what we were doing. Our plan was to separate for now so we looked like regular teenagers looking for something to do or on their way to meet somebody, then we would rendezvous in North Downtown before going to the Central section, where the crystal was placed. Our plan was developed this morning along with some research; maybe it was a good idea after all.

Andi's POV

I adjusted my bag so that both straps were on my shoulders, there was some medical stuff, clothes, and some Vestal stuff my father was able to get. It was chilly out, but that didn't matter since I was wearing something underneath my regular Earth clothes. Wolvrus was safely in my jacket pocket so that nobody would see her. I was getting pretty nervous when I saw Vestal guards at every sidewalk. Were they really that paranoid or was it some sort of trick to lure us into a trap? I sighed, which was drowned out by normal city sounds. I think that was the weirdest part, that everyone acted so normal about being invaded. I honestly didn't understand why they were doing that.

I walked past the green uniformed officer, unnoticed, but then again I think Shun was going to have a bigger problem since he was a criminal to them and I'm not, well not yet anyway. It would only be a matter of time and I was dead sure about that.

As I made my way through the busy streets, Wolvrus quietly poked her head out of my pocket and whispered something I really couldn't hear, before she could repeat it she darted back into the pocket. What I did hear was a strict voice, "Hey, You!" I whirled around only to see a officer latch onto my arm, he must've seen some evidence of Wolvrus; I had almost forgotten that having a bakugan along side you was illegal now, that is until this guy reminded me. I tried a punch only for my hand to get caught, before he forced both my arms behind me. "Do you have a bakugan or not, miss? I saw something moving in that pocket of yours."

A boy who was passing by noticed the issue and spoke, "Officer, she only a girl. Just give her a break. Where the heck could she get a bakugan anyway?" I took that as an advantage. I shrugged one shoulder hard enough to pop my forearm out of its socket before using the double jointed muscles to grab his wrist and pull it away from me and towards him, I winced at the pain but I had become used to dealing with it. In his shock of my odd movements. I bended my arm so it could go back to its original spot, despite the pain, and pulled, sending the guy over my shoulder and slamming him into the concrete. The air was knocked right out of him.

The teenager that had spoken in my defence, his golden eyes looked at me with pure shock, wider then I thought was humanly possible; but that's coming from a double-jointed girl with loose bone joints, so I really couldn't compare.

I rushed off, relocating my arm again, as the Vestal reached for his walkie-talkie in one of his pockets, merging into the crowds. I guess I was going to be a fugitive faster than I thought.

Alan's POV

As I parted from Shun and Andi, I silently made my way in a large circle to the rendezvous. There were officers everywhere, where there wasn't one of them, there were two. These guys were trying to keep everything under control, making it tricky for the three of us, who were probably going to cause tons of trouble for these guys.

During my separation, there was a bad and good thing. The good thing was that no officers saw my bakugan or suspected me of anything; the bad news was by the third block, I found out that particular part of the street was off limits to the public. I blinked once and started off in that direction before deciding to use it as a short cut. The street looked perfectly fine with nobody around, making it easy. A little too easy actually.

I looked all around to look for some sort of security system. That's when I noticed the lamppost light move slightly, slowly but surely it was moving from side to side. I grinned at that thought, "_A disguised security lamppost, smart."_ With that I made my way so I could move behind it, out of range. There was another 'lamppost' on the other side watching that part of the street. While it moved away from my pathway, I dashed before the one I had hid behind could catch a glimpse of me. I could myself zigzagging and darting through for a whole seven or eight blocks. Not exactly the most exciting thing in the world, but I was able to get there in a good time.

Shun's POV

The only thing that made me nervous was the vestal officers on every corner. So I must say it was lucky for me that the Vestal didn't know about my injury and let me pass them by, thinking I was a harmless, injured, regular teenager, plus I was given a little more room in the crowds when they say my arm in the sling.

When I finally finished navigating through the city and found where we decided to meet up. Alan came soon after me through a private street at the same time Andi was running. That when both Alan and I noticed the figure behind Andrea. We got ready to rush past her and attack the person, that most likely had been an officer, except when she stopped and the figure ran right into her, causing them both to fall to the ground. I breathed a sigh when I saw the boy, he quickly got off her and spoke, "Sorry! I didn't mean to run straight into you, you just stopped in a flash!"

"It's fine," Andi sighed, getting up and dusting herself off. That when I noticed the boy had night black hair and golden eyes, wearing an orange t-shirt with a black jacket and boots along with some dark brown pants, I sighed; I knew this guy too: Austin Roberts.

Overall POV

"Austin, what are you doing around here at this time?" Shun asks monotony. Austin got up and placed a hand over the back of his neck,

"Well, I was looking for a place to train with my...ya know... the coolest thing 2 years ago," Austin spoke. Unfortunately for him, Austin could clearly see that Shun wasn't buying it, staring at him with narrowed eyes, the other boy had a more sarcastic look to him, the girl looked had the nicest expression among them.

He wished he could ask Rockhorn, his Subterra Bakugan, to help out but that was near impossible with the vestals at every single turn. That was probably the most annoying part about this. "Okay, fine, I'm lost," the teenager admitted. Alan then nodded,

"Now I remember." His sister looked at him,

"What do you mean, Alan?"

"Remember when Shun told us about a kid that would always get lost?" the older twin spoke. The younger twin nodded before the older one continued, "Shun used to talk about a kid that seemed to always got lost and I think we just met him now."

"That's awesome that Shun talked about me but who are you guys?" Austin asked.

"My name is Alan and that is my younger sister, Andi," Alan spoke, pointing to his sister, who smiled at Austin cheerfully.

Shun then cut in, "Alan, Andi, Let's get going." The temporary leader of the Resistance began to walk away from the rest. Andi easily followed, looking back once at her brother and Austin. Alan then began to follow, but all three of the members stopped when they heard Austin say,

"I'm coming with you guys."

Austin's POV

It took me a couple minutes to convince them, but I got to go with them; thanks to Alan figuring out an idea to get the job done tonight. I was pretty excited about it actually, but a little confused when they were talking about the large crystal in Central Downtown. All the same I agreed with them, since it was three against one.

As we got closer, Andi and Shun walked off in another direction while I stayed by Alan's side as we walked onwards until we were standing in front of the Vestal's crystal. Alan looked at me and asked, "Ready?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "You know it!" With that he took out his bakugan and shouted as he threw down a gate card, "Gate Card Set!"

When the card rested on ground, it turned green and disappeared a green rectangular glow spread from it. They were right about the guards, they looked ready to fight as they took out bakugan as well. I took Rockhorn, my bakugan, out of my pocket and shouted as I threw him, "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Rockhorn, stand!"

Rockhorn then arose in a brown glow, his brown, upright, rhino-like body with an iron horn reaching 80 feet in height. The orange markings stayed the same colour as the glow faded. He clenched his iron fists, ready to fight if needed, his golden eyes staring down at the Vestals.

Alan quickly followed my lead, "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Wolvinoid, stand!" A green gale kicked up and swirled around Wolvinoid as he emerged into the battle from a green glow. He had a black body with bright green markings with shimmering coal black wings, almost tinged a very dark violet colour. His topaz eyes glanced over at Rockhorn as the gale disappeared.

We were battling old school, until the other guys, who used something they called "Gauntlets." There own bakugan arose to fight us, without even needing to be thrown on the card. "_Okay, weird,"_ I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Andi and Shun running. I took a deep breath and prepared to fight.

Shun's POV

When the battle was just about to begin, we saw our chance to run. Andi was right by my side as we made a break for it. The Vestals were too busy fighting off Wolvinoid and Rockhorn to give us any attention. Andi suddenly but quietly pointed at the crystal and rushed over to it. I easily followed. She stopped in front of it to unlock something, before a door slid open. We looked at each other and nodded before running into the crystallized hallway.

We would've never knew that there was any of this is Andi hadn't found it. In all directions I could see and I running, reflected by the jewel. The whole place was so bright and illuminated that it almost hurt to see. We continued on, the place was deserted.

Something then caught my eye, there was an array of Gauntlets in a case in the wall. I stopped and slid it open just enough to get a green Gauntlet and strapped it to my arm. I then picked out a yellow one and turned to throw it at Andi, who caught it fairly easily. Then I took another green and orange one for Alan and Austin. And just in case, I got a red and purple one as well, stuffing them into my light bag.

The two of us turned to the end of the hallway, were we could easily see an outline that would be for a doorway. There was even a pass code for it. The only bakugan with us floated from Andi's pocket before popping open. Andi shrugged before trying to get the combination, then I tried. I was able to break the code by the fifth transition. The door opened up to reveal crystallized stairs.

We didn't need to agree for us to rush up the stairs as fast as we could, we were planning to destroy it right after the enemy bakugan were defeated; we had no time to loose.

When we got up there, Andi and I could believe that this was inside such a thing. It was like being inside a super computer, there were large wires everywhere and a large screen embedded into the wall with a control board below it.

I bolted over to it then began to search through the database. I was surprised what I found out. "The Crystal's system operates by sending out energy similar to Vestoria's atmosphere and sending it out into the air, where it becomes possible for bakugan to instantly shift forms if inserted with a special DNA coding that allows there bodies to operate on it, thought it needs to be triggered, since it is not an identical copy of the atmosphere. Studies are being tested on subjects but are not fully operational," I said aloud, wanting Andi to hear it. I was worried about the Resistance's old bakugan, including Ingram; I really hoped they weren't using them as lab rats at this moment.

"So that's how they were able to take over so fast, it must have a long range so that all they needed to do was capture on city," Andi spoke from behind me. I nodded in agreement before speaking, "They have something like this on New Vestoria called Dimensional Controllers but they have the exact opposite effect."

I began to shut the whole structure off from that control panel, everything dimmed as I did so, leaving us almost in the dark, I turned on my Gauntlet so the screen illuminated some of the room. Andi fiddled with the contraption as we began to exit, she then had hers working and fully operational by the times we were at the staircase.

As the two of us raced on, Wolvrus slipped back into Andi's pocket and the lights of the street opened up as we ran out of the structure.

Alan's POV

The battle wasn't looking good for us by the time I saw Andi and Shun again, something on their arms illuminated their faces. They circled around the battle, before meeting up with us. "Nice to see you guys are going better than us," I spoke with a sarcastic tone. Austin and I had only taken out half of them, five left to go. Shun didn't respond, he just took his bag off his shoulder and tossed me a strange Vestal device, white and green. Austin was tossed one as well, only it was orange instead.

Seeing it on their arms, I strapped it onto my left arm, Austin repeating my action. "Cool," Austin spoke, "What is it?" I resisted the urge to hit myself, but I heard Shun reply, "It's a Gauntlet, Vestals use them to brawl."

"Good enough for me," I spoke, opening the slot and placing a card in, it automatically closed. I lifted up to show them, "Ability Card, activate! Tempest Vortex!"

Wolvinoid's wings glowed a bright green before extending to their full length before moving them in front of them as if for protection, his wings a black blur. A mint coloured tornado emerged, extending towards the sky and slammed itself into an enemy bakugan. They were only, what Shun called, "Trap Bakugan", whatever they were, they didn't have much of a G power level. The Vortex defeated the one hit.

**"Ventus Wolvinoid, increased to 420 Gs," **my new gauntlet announced, I ignored it as Austin took his shot with his new device. When I looked over at him, wondering about the delay, I could still see him fiddling with it, more desperately to get his turn underway.

"Ability Card, activate: Wing's blade!" I shouted again. I could just hear Austin yell,

"Hey, it was _my_ turn!"

Wolvinoid lifted his wings up as feathers multiplied to double the original number, the newest ones flew out of his wings and soared into the air, raining down like knives and found their way into two more. All that was left were two of the same bakugan, oddly enough, Darkus Fortress.

"Ability Card, activate: Proton Rain!" one of the two remaining guards shouted. The slots on the Trap Bakugan opened and purple beams shot out, attempting it hit either bakugan. Rockhorn was forced to stay in the ground and dodge while Wolvinoid took flight in the air, soaring above to gain less hits.

"Ability Card, activate: Proton Mars!" the other one spoke, adding another series of lasers targeting the other bakugan.

**"Darkus Fortress and Darkus Fortress: 600 Gs each, Ventus Wolvinoid: 220 Gs, Subterra Rockhorn 230 Gs,"** the gauntlet announced once again.

"Darn it all!" I growled before shouting and activating another card, "Ability card Activate: Changing Winds! Let's take them out, Wolvinoid!"

The once silent bakugan responded, "Agreed." With that, he flew down and swiped both of them, then widening in a circle around him before a gale appeared, shrinking and slashing at the twin bakugan before disappearing into the air. These ones were definitely defensive Trap bakugan.

"**Darkus Fortress and Darkus Fortress: decrease to 300 Gs, Ventus Wolvinoid: 320 Gs, Subterra Rockhorn: 270 Gs."**

"Alright, my turn!" Austin spoke, "Ability Card, activate: Super Absorb!"

Between the two bakugan, a beam appeared, sucking its energy to where it lead to Rockhorn. Now we had the best shot at winning. With that, the brawl ended by Rockhorn sending one a hard punch and Wolvinoid smashed the other to the ground. A purple light appeared and with that they shifted into ball form.

"You take the honours," I spoke to Austin, pointing at the crystal to make sure he knew what I meant. He grinned and nodded, with that he send the command to Rockhorn, who smashed the crystal in half with one punch of his strong fists. The crystal crumbled to the ground, shattering like glass.

As that happened, Wolvinoid and Rockhorn shifted back to their sphere forms. Both of us grabbed our bakugans. "Good job," Austin commented.

"You-!" I was cut short by the sirens that began to blare. As car sped towards the now wrecked device, we all knew exactly what we had to do. We turned around and ran, but I could hear the cars and Vestals running after us. We ran for our lives, but I had a feeling we would have to be pretty lucky to get out of this one.

* * *

><p>Wolfie: That felt like FOREVER since I finished! I got really annoyed of me just putting this stuff off, so I buckled down and finished it. I'm putting due dates down and everything. Also, if you guys have seen "Heroes", I going to finish it off very soon. So there will be a poll on which story I should do next, check it out.<p>

Austin: REVIEW, POEPLE!

Wolfie: Thank you, Austin! Also, thank you Sayuri Yamada for sending in your application and letting my use Austin for a character. I'm hoping to do a lot more stuff and add him into the plot. And many thanks to those who have reviewed and faved this; I will work harder and press on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Undercover Soldiers

AN:

Sorry for the wait, man, I've been having homework issues and writer's block, but I'm coming back with a new chapter. I'm just going to get this over with and tell you which spots are filled.

Resistance: You guys have been at this, which makes sense since everyone wants to be the good guy or hero. The only opening left is: **Aquos**

Vexos: All are still ready to be accepted. We're talking all six.

Finally, I do not own Bakugan, its characters, only the plot, the twins, and Austin belongs to Sayuri Yamada)

* * *

><p><span>Austin's POV<span>

Sometimes I wonder how I get into large messes, just like this one. I mean just this morning I was at home, having a nice day, and now I'm running like my life depended on it as I'm running from a good size of Vestal security members.

I rush through the crowd, weaving in between people as the uniformed Vestals practically bulldozed through the crowd. The only thing that was in my head was to find some way to ditch them. Until then, all I could do was rush through the crowd, trying to keep a good distance from them. The revving of cars roared around me, I didn't need to look to know those vehicles were for hunting us down, including me.

It seemed like hours until I found the perfect spot, a narrow ally by a large crowd. Bolting towards it with all my strength into the group of people and dart into the ally. It seemed that they knew where I was going, I could definitely tell when they yelled "Over here!"

Adrenaline pumped into my system as I continued to run as fast as my legs could take me. "This way!" Suddenly I saw a little green and black orb, Wolvinoid, call out and float off into a deserted ally. As quickly as I could, I ran after him, not like I had much of a choice.

Rushing into the ally I saw a young woman standing in the only doorway in the place, peeking out into the ally, and motioned to me as Wolvinoid zoomed inside. The woman stepped aside to allow me to run into the entrance, quickly closing the door behind the two us afterwards.

As I walked down the staircase, taking in the slightly run down look to it. I heard someone coming towards the stairs, at the bottom of the staircase, to see the familiar face of Alan. He gave a half-smile and replied, "Nice to see you didn't get caught. Now that you're here, we can figure the next plan of attack."

I stared for a moment, stopping in my tracks, then asked, "So I'm officially in the Resistance now!?"

He shrugged, "We talked it over. We figured that you'd be labelled a criminal like the rest of us and we really need all the help we can get."

They weren't the best reasons, but hey, I was in the Resistance now; I'd take those reasons and show them that there wasn't going to be a doubt that they let me in. Never.

Alan then walked off, disappearing from view and called back, "Come on! We've got to get moving pretty soon."

"Right!" I replied before I hurried down the stairs to meet up with my fellow resistance member.

Overall POV

The three met in worn living room, taking a seat on the various worn furniture surrounding the center of the room. The woman peered through the doorway and apologized, "I'm so sorry it looks so uncared for, it's been a long time since it was last used. It's now a haven for anyone opposing the Vestals."

No sooner had she said that, as well as giving them something to eat, she departed to another place within the walls. Austin was first to speak, "Well... that's interesting, but good enough. I guess we aren't the only ones trying to take out the Vexos." Shun nodded.

"It seems so, speaking of which, let's figure another plan of attack," Alan added.

Austin gave a wide-eyed stare before replying, "Already!? Wouldn't they expect it!?" All three ninjas just stared at the boy, each giving him a different stare of their own. Alan had a frustrated look in his eyes, Andi looked much more confused, and Shun just looked bored.

"That's why, they'll think we need to regroup. Striking sooner would be less expected," Shun finally replied. "Or at least that is what we're going for."

Austin gave a nod of understanding then gave a short pause before speaking, "I think I know the next plan of attack! Since the range of these crystals are so wide and we already took out Japan's Northern Vexos Crystal, why not take out the Southern one in Tokoyo, and free Japan."

It seemed that Austin's suggestion was the right one, since the Resistance ninja members seemed to lighten up, except Andi since she almost always seemed light-hearted about almost everything.

"We also have people on our side, lots of Japan's residents want to go back to regular life instead of the Vexos controlling the place," Shun added.

"Yeah, we could get a ride into Toyoko by bus or something," Alan added.

"Alright, but before we go off anywhere, I need to check Shun's arm to make sure everything's fine," Andi added before looking over at Shun and asking. "Is that alright with you?"

Shun shrugged then replied, "I guess."

With Andrea taking the role as their medic, she walked over and began to carefully unwrap it after Shun took it out of the sling. With limited technology to look at it, Andi was left with simple examining procedures. As she did her check-up on Shun's arm, Alan and Austin got of their respective worn furniture and headed on their way upstairs.

Alan's POV

As Andi checked on Shun's arm, I nodded to Austin, trying to signal Austin to get up and help me out. Of course, he didn't understand what I was doing at all. After standing up abruptly, I grabbed Austin's arm and practically dragged him across the room. That was before he gave me a dirty look and jerked his arm out of my grasp and followed me upstairs.

I suddenly stopped before the door, Austin almost bumping into me. I listened intently for a moment or two. There was nothing, at least anything unusual; perfect. Taking the knob in hand and quickly turning it, I opened it to see the city lights of the city. Taking a deep breath, I left the safety of the secret floor and dashed off, luckily tailed by Austin.

By the time we stopped at our destination, in a nutshell, Austin looked as if he was about to keel over and die. "W...What... are... we do...ing... here?" my teammate wheezed.

Wolvinoid then came out of my pocket and added, "That is a good question, Alan. Why did you want to go to a place like this." I had to agree with my partner and teammate's question. We were standing in the middle of a Dump, literally, of all places.

"Well, we do need some kind of ride to Tokyo. I thought we should get a car that nobody would care about," I replied clamly.

"What about something that is... well, I don't know... actually able to start when we want it to," Austin added sarcastically.

I looked over in his direction and smiled, a little bit on the creepy side, "Well then Austin, could you do me a favour and shut your mouth before I shut it for you?"

His eyes instantly widened, almost looking like a frightened puppy. Well, I don't think he blamed me for that much, I hadn't slept at all tonight and it had been a long night to say the least. You'd be like that too if you had to deal with all this, and I envy you that you don't.

As I got to work looking for anything close to a working car, I could hear Rockhorn suggesting Austin to help me out. Maybe when I wasn't running on a few hours of sleep, I'll thank him for that.

I'm not kidding when I say my night was spent down in the dumps, and we were there for hours; no kidding there. "Hey, Alan! Why couldn't we bring Andi to help us look through this stuff," Austin spoke in a half complaining tone.

"'Cause Andi needs to make sure doesn't break his arm any worse than it is and keep it from healing wrong. If that happens we're going to have to get to a hospital and re-break it so it can heal all over again," I replied as I glanced around for some form of vehicle.

I could hear Austin, who wasn't that far off, suck in breath through his teeth and, for the few times I've known him, I understood that reaction. "That would suck, not to mention it would hurt. I'd hate to hear him scream, no wonder he hates hospitals. First his mom gets sick and now he might have to let someone break his arm, that's just bad luck."

I hesitated for a moment before muttering, "Yeah..." I knew about Shun's mom, that she died tow years ago when Bakugan was a widely known kid's game. Shun really did his best to isolate himself from the world, even thought he seemed to hate the training of his Grandfather's. I was worried that something bad happened to him, that maybe he couldn't take it; but for once I was happy I was wrong about that.

"Actually, he'd be under some anaesthetic so he wouldn't feel anything, but he'd be a little out of it to say the least; no to mention he'd seem like anyone but Shun," I spoke a little louder.

"Really? So Shun would be laughing and saying some strange things that we'd never hear him say, ever?" Austin replied cheerfully, snickering on occasion.

A smile came across my face, "Pretty much, you'd probably want to record it too."

A single cheerful laugh lighted the mood of the grim, and depression, Junkyard. "That would be awesome! Talk about making my day," I heard him reply before he called over, "I found something."

My whole body twitched before I rushed over to see when Austin had found. When I went over to meet up with him, I saw that among the trash and other junk, there was a black SUV stuck halfway in a mountain of junk. I had to admit that it looked like it was in pretty good shape.

It took us hours or so to get it the van from beyond the junk out of there and back to where the secret passage was.

Overall POV

By the time Alan and Austin, full of dirt and various kinds of smells, returned, it had been quite a long night. They easily headed back down into the secret entrance to meet their fellow teammates, who half wondered what the heck happened to them. Alan just shrugged and spoke, "It's been a long night..." After cleaning up, Alan slept on the couch for a while. In fact the other members didn't take long to fall asleep themselves.

After all the Resistance members were fully awake, the Bakugan Resistance members headed up to the entrance of their temporary 'base'.

Andi's POV

When we got out of the small, cozy, and ... not-so-good condition of a 'base', the light almost immediately made me squint my eyes, and I wasn't the only one. As I blinked rapidly to clear the white blur in front of me, I soon discovered it was about noon, since the sun was over our heads.

Only one person in particular cried out dramatically, "The light, it BURNS!" If you couldn't guess who it was, well... Austin was our culprit. We all looked back at him and stared, until he finally added, "Okay, okay, I get it..."

A note for anyone who meets Austin, unless he tells you what he gets, he doesn't really know. I only knew that for one reason; the first thing he did next was call out, "I call driving!" Then he sped over to the pretty decent looking car. I heard Alan breath a loud sigh and then we both looked at each other. He had a grumpy, disapproving look on him face before watching Austin run over there, mumbling, "I had to sneak out and fix that thing until three and he gets it... Should we even trust him to drive?"

"I can tell you didn't sleep well..." I asked semi-cheerfully. He gave me a long stare and before nodding. I sniffled a laugh, I knew better than anyone that if Alan didn't sleep at all, or very little, he'd be in a bad mood for most of the morning and maybe the some of the afternoon. Personally, I thought everything would be good as long as nobody, mainly Austin, didn't bother him too much.

As for the drive there, we should've been more cautious about choosing a fairly sleep-deprived Austin drive us to the our destination. It was like a roller coaster, with the added chance of dying at every turn, litterally. I found myself clinging to the sides of my chair and trying to withhold some kind of scream or cry I had stuck in my throat. All I knew was that I was trying to hold on for my life. No biggy, right?

When we got there, which we parked not too far away from our destination with a harsh jerk, Austin was pretty happy with himself, Alan, in the passenger seat, was definitely hyperventilating to some degree. I was definitely shaking like crazy and it took me a moment to stop gripping the sides of the seat. Shun looked fine, being pretty calm, but I could see he was a little shaky. I didn't blame him.

There was a slight quivering in his voice when he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "He isn't driving anymore unless we have to take desperate measures... Agreed?"

I nodded in agreement without any hesitation and if anyone else was in our position, they'd probably do that same thing. Unless they had some sort of death wish.

After a moment of collecting ourselves, we all filed out without a problem. The first thing I did was go over to my brother and ask him something simple, "You okay?"

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. I grinned then added, "Good! So..." Then I held up three fingers to his face before asking again. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm fine! There's three! Geeze, we don't have time to play around!" he snapped. I was taken back a little but then I remembered how late he was up, so I really did make sense. He then gave us a creepy grin, "Anyway, I've got a way to get past some guards, but somebody's gonna have to go after the crystal."

Austin twitched visibly while Shun's emotions flashed to nervous then calm. He was used to it by now but I was still concerned enough for his sanity. That and whoever was foolish enough to get in his way.

Shun's POV

It didn't take long for us to create our battle plan as we sneaked through the high security within the warehouse grounds. It was easy to tell there was something, especially when a crystal is standing out in the environment. As we silently ran through the area, which felt maze-like due to boxes full of supplies scattered everywhere.

As we progressed forward, I stopped then signalled Andi and Alan to go back, I was sure I caught something green moving in between a fairly large crack. Andi and Alan had trained with me for a while, especially before I became one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers since my grandfather thought they were good sparring partners, so it was easy for them to understand. They quickly fell back, Austin quickly following their actions.

I peered around the corner just in time to see a Vestal solider coming over to where we were. Darting behind the smaller warehouse, I dashed back and luckily I didn't have to worry about the others since they were close behind me, following me in between two warehouses.

We stayed hidden for several moments, waiting for that single soldier to pass by. It might've been a moment but we did manage to keep ourselves hidden quite well. Turning to the team so we could continue on easily. To my surprise, Andi had gone missing from our group. I began to get more and more nervous about her, had she planning to cause a distraction to let us pass by easily, or maybe she had gotten separated because she spotted another soldier coming our way.

"Come on, this makes it a little faster, so let's go already," Andi's voice, which was hard to make out, spoke from above. Looking up, I could see Andrea was peeking over from the top of the warehouse. Glancing back at Alan and Austin, I could see Alan grin, big enough to be notice.

"Okay, who's up next?" the older twin asked, glancing at both of us. As expected, Austin was practically begging to get up there next so, to practically keeping from revealing our location, allowed him to go next.

With Alan in the position to hoist him up, he told Austin what exactly to do. Austin simply nodded to show he was ready.

"Okay, 1... 2... 3!" Alan counted before using his arms and hands, as a lift-off for Austin. Surprisingly, Austin was in pretty good sync, using Alan's technique effectively enough to give him a good leap up. That didn't mean he fell short thought. Not quite making it, Austin was able to cling onto the rim of the rooftop and get pulled up easily by Andi.

It took a few moments before Austin peeked over the edge and mouth, 'That was awesome!' I rolled my eyes right when Alan began insisting I go next. I didn't resist that opinion and went along with him easily enough. There was a nice feeling to his technique, it made one feel like you were taking off, just the sensation of the wind rushing past you is good enough. When I landed on the rooftop, it took Alan minimal time to get up there himself. It was then where we began to leap from building to building.

It did increase our time, even Austin was able to keep some pace with the rest of us. He had a wide grin on his face, excitement in his eyes; there was not a doubt in my mind he was having a great time. The twins were more solemn, looking at their surroundings and assessing the grounds multiple times. If it did anything, it reminded my we weren't hear to play around.

Finally, we arrived to where the crystal was, but it was just our luck that there was a good number of guards along with some of them even armed. Then there was the distance, large enough that, with this many Vestal guards, we had no chance of getting to it, even with a battle going on. The guards hadn't noticed us so far, but when they did, that was going to be a problem.

Even Austin started to look nervous as we silently looked over the situation. Alan, instead of being concerned, had that creepy grin on his face. "Don't worry about those guys, I've got a pretty good plan on my hands."

Seeing that kind of smile, I knew at least Alan hadn't lost his sanity but he had something on his mind. Somehow, I was able to ask, "What is your plan?"

Alan turned in my direction and nodded before his grin faded and he began to explain.

* * *

><p>Wolfi: Sorry about the long time issue. Summer gets busy that I don't get much done. I did get it done though. Also, since I'm almost finished a chapter of another story, that means less time until this next chapter. I promise I'll get this next chapter done.<p>

Andi: Please Review!

Wolfie: Also, if anyone wishes to be the Aquos Battler, please put the Form (from last chapter) in the review. I'd like to get that brawler in very soon. That or my brother's character will take that space. Hope to update soon!


End file.
